Love Triangle
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Cato kept it a secret, but he loves Clove. Now Marvel is making his move. Cato came into the games to protect Clove, but now it's more. He needs to make sure Clove doesn't fall for Marvel or else Cato could lose the girl he always called his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me! I hope you like it. If you do, please review or favorite. I will try to update often and I do have unhealthy addiction to the hunger games, I'm giving you a fair warning! I've been formatting this story in my head for quite some time now. This will be my first of many Hunger Games fanfics. I going to shut up now and let you enjoy my first fanfiction about a fight between Clarvel and Clato.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters. Suzanne Collins in the owner of the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 1 - The Parade

Clove POV

I was just standing there bored. I couldn't wait for this thing to start so it would end sooner. Suddenly, Cato walked up to me and started talking.

"You look great, Clove," he snickered.

"You're in almost the same thing! Don't judge my outfit!" I yelled in his face.

Suddenly, Cato was looking at something behind me. I cautiously turned my head to see the boy from District one staring at me. I turned my attention back to Cato to continue our argument from the train.

"Again, it's not my fault you volunteered. I was reaped and no one would dare volunteer for me."

I felt a gaze on the back of my head so I turned around to see that stupid District one boy still staring at me. I snapped.

"Why don't you just take a picture? It'll last longer!"

He pulled out an imaginary camera and pretends to take my picture then look at it.

"Oops, you're eyes were closed," he takes another picture and looks at it. "Perfect."

I turn on my heels back to Cato who quickly wraps an arm around me and pulls me into him.

"What are you doing?" I snap.

"Hi guys," a voice snaps behind me.

I turn around, still in Cato's grasp, to see that District one guy has walked over to me and Cato.

Cato glares at him. "Can we help you?"

The guys seems repelled. "I just wanted to say hi and that my name is Marvel. No need to have a cow."

Suddenly, the girl from Marvel's district runs up to him whining that they needed to be in their chariot. He rolled his eyes as she pulled him to and into their chariot.

As soon as Marvel's gone, I elbow Cato's arm and pull out of his grasp. "What. Are. You. Doing?" I seethed.

"I don't trust that guy," is his only response.

I glare at his as I hop on our chariot which was just about to start pulling away. He follows me like the big brother I never truly had. I always thought of Cato as my brother even though we bared no relation.

_Snap out of it Clove!_ I thought to myself._ Time to show off your inner monster._

"Marvel only wants you to be with him so you and I can't be together. You can read him like an open book. He wants me to look like the bad guy," I heard Cato whisper.

I was starting to understand. Cato wanted to be with Blondie from District 1. He didn't want me to get together with Marvel because that would take me off the market if his relationship with blondie failed. I really couldn't explain what I think is going on so I try to take that thought out of my head.

Cato POV

_What am I doing? I want to protect Clove but if she is really getting this mad at me, should I lay off?_

To be honest, I love Clove. My goal is to make her jealous so she will try to stay loyal to me. I feel as though if Marvel comes into the picture, my whole plan could backfire.

I look at Clove, she won't look at me but I notice her eyes fixed on Marvel. I know he likes her, but does she like him? I felt a wave of heat go down my back. I looked up at the girl from district one. What's her name? Glitter? Oh well, after the parade, I'll make my move in front of Clove and she'll become jealous and than she fall for me! I'm a genius! She and I have known eachother since I was 10 and she was 7. I was walking home after training and I saw this girl crying. I wasn't as much of a monster than, so I walked up to her to see what was wrong, she looked at me in horror as a approached her and she ran off. I instantly recogonized her at that moment. She was the girl who I had accidentally through a knife at earlier. I always though of Clove as the girl I almost stabbed but I feel happy I never.

Out of no where, Clove started to get off the cart. I snapped out of my flashback and realised we were in the training centre. I hopped off the cart and casually walked over to Glitter.

"Sup Glitter?" I said in my best flirtiest voice.

"It's Glimmer," she stated as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Now I feel stupid. I just made a fool out of myself and worst of all, Clove's laughing at me. Maybe I'll do better next time I try to talk to Glitt- Glimmer.

**So that was chapter one, please review and let me know what you think. I appreciate advice for improvement. I will continue on, but just a warning, I will be jumping around a bit throughout the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my amazing readers and my awesome reviewers. Thanks also for not giving up on me. I decided to continue on for you guys. But, I had written the perfect chapter two, and then my internet crashed. I re-wrote what a remembered but it isn't as perfect as the original. Just a quick chapter note, Clove's POV is done at the training center and Cato's POV is in their apartment.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins is.**

Chapter 2 - Tension is Building

Clove's POV

It's the first day of training. I'm so excited. I can't wait for Atala to finish her speech. As soon as she's done, I'm heading for the knifes. Wait, she's done! I dash off to the knifes just because I need to show I'm the best. After about 15 knifes, Marvel walks up to me and pushes me out of the way.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are trying to take over the knifes?" I barked.

"I just wanted to show off who the best knife thrower is, ME!" he snapped back.

"No way you could be the best knife thrower."

"I know you're the best knife thrower. I just wanted your attention," He laughed.

I glared at him which made him stop laughing, but when I started laughing, he joined back in.

"I'll see you tonight." He kissed my cheek and walked off.

I touched my cheek and I felt dazed and confused. I couldn't even focus enough to throw a knife properly. I decided to experiment with a different station until I felt less dizzy.

Cato's POV

I felt so upset today. Stupid Marvel making a move on my Clove. I felt like pounding my head on the wall so I did. I smashed my head on my wall in my room until my stylist Kira walked in and started yelling at me.

"CATO YOU DIPSTICK! That will ruin your hair and you have to look your best because the careers are making their team official tonight."

With that, Kira dragged in a costume bag with a black as coal tuxedo in the bag. She dropped down some nice black dress shoes. She wanted me to look awesome. I changed in the bathroom. No matter how many times I've changed in front of Kira, I still don't feel comfortable doing it. Once I stepped out of the bathroom, Kira pulled me into a chair so she could start with my hair. She was just finishing up when there was a knock on my door. Natthew stuck his head in. He was Clove's stylist, but I wish he was mine. He was more reserved while Kira is way more outgoing. Clove would hate Kira but anything to get Kira off my back would be better than having her as my stylist.

"Kira, can I get your opinion on Clove's look?" Natthew asked in his soft voice.

"Let's see," Kira said as Clove stepped in.

Clove looked beautiful. She was in a lush purple, velvet, knee-length cocktail dress. Her hair was curled and pulled back into a ballerina bun. She had on two-inch high black wedges with diamond accents. For makeup, she had lilac and silver eye shadow on with black mascara and eyeliner. She had a soft baby pink blush. Her lips were attention grabbing with a light pink lipstick and a light pink lip gloss with gold and pink sparkles. She also had on silver bracelets on her left wrists. She was drop dead gorgeous.

"Fabulous, gorgeous, stylish, beautiful, stunning, amazing, and perfect!" Kira screeched.

Everyone looked at me as if waiting for my reaction. I only had one word. "Wow."

Suddenly, Jasmine, our escort, burst through the door in a huff. "CATO! CLOVE! OUR GUEST ARE HERE!"

Clove grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the door after Jasmine. We were led right to the elevator where Marvel, Glitt- Glimmer, their mentors, and their escort. Jasmine patted the male escort's chest.

"Cato, Clove, this is Zayden, Gloss, Cashmere, and you already know Marvel and Glimmer," Jasmine said.

I could feel myself awkwardly looking around at Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Cashmere, Gloss, Enoboria, Brutus, Jasmine, and Zayden. I saw Jasmine looking at me. Finally, Clove broke the silence.

"We should go eat."

Glimmer giggled, fixed her blond curls, and fluffed out her neon pink tutu dress. "YA!" She grabbed Clove's wrist and led her to the table.

Marvel adjusted his navy suit jacket and nodded towards the table. I realized that is was just him and me standing there. I turned and walked to the table. Glimmer and Clove were deep in conversation. The only seats left were side by side. I took the one across from Clove and Marvel sat beside me. Clove noticed Marvel and me sit down so she pulled us into the conversation.

"Cato, Marvel, we were discussing the games. If there was one person you could force into these games right now, who would it be? I said the Head Game Maker. Give him a taste of his own games."

Glimmer piped in, "I said Snow. He is forcing people into the games, he should go."

Marvel laughed. "Either Turquoise or Garnet. I hate them."

I thought for a moment before carefully answering. "When I was four, a Peacekeeper almost killed me. I would send him."

Clove looked at me. "Just so you know, that was my dad."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "What?"

Clove started laughing. "Just kidding. You known my dad died not to long after I was born. And my mom died last year?"

Marvel seemed generally concerned. "What have you been doing for living, food, and everything?"

"Got a job a Cato's, his parents are both victors. He paid me," Clove laughed.

...

It was after dinner, everyone had changed from their formal clothes into something more comfortable. The escorts went to something they called regular, the mentors changed into pants and tee-shirts, while us tributes were in shorts. The girls wore tank-tops while us boys were in tee-shirts. All of us tributes had a slushies while the adults were having wine.

Us kid were deep in the most random of conversation. Clove and Marvel were on the floor, while Glimmer was trying to snuggle up with me. Suddenly Glimmer got a mischievous look on her face. She suddenly said 'Oops and kicked Marvel's back. He was sent flying at Clove and they ended up kissing. Worst of all. Clove put her drink in front of her so they were both coated in slushie. Clove's face was red, not from blushing, from anger. She shoved Marvel off her and started off to her room but her wrist was grabbed by Brutus saying she should stay.I could of swore I heard Enoboria say that he should let her go. Brutus released he wrist and she was off to her room.

"I'll get her," Glimmer said. With that, she was off to Clove's room, after about five minutes, we heard Clove scream and yell at Glimmer to let her go.

Suddenly, Zayden threw a shirt at at Marvel. It was a clean shirt which he instantly put on. Clove returned be pulled by Glimmer. She was in a classic black tank top which complimented her white shorts and pale skin perfectly. She pushed Glimmer off her and pushed me off the couch and sat down. Glimmer sat beside her while I sat on the floor with Marvel.

I could tell Clove was about to snap again so we just picked up our conversation like nothing had happened. It was official, we are the career team but I hope the District one kids don't mess that up before the games start.

**Author's Note Part two: Just a note, in the next chapter of the book it might be interviews but I might just skip up to the night before the Tracker Jacker incident. And thanks again to all my readers and reviews who are helping me share my passion of writing and my love of The Hunger Games. I'll let you know in the Author's note when the next chapter is taking place. Until than, I don't now the time of the next chapter. I'm going to shut up. I'll see you in the next chapter. Talk to you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey! This idea came to me last night but I decided that I would write the entire day leading up to the Tracker Jacker incident. I will also be including the next morning of the incident. So with that, here is chapter three of Love Triangle.**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins own the Hunger Games and all its characters!**

Chapter 3- To The Accident of Tracker Jackers

Clove POV

I wake up, knife still in hand. I realise it wasn't a nightmare I am actually in the Hunger Games. I sigh and set my knife down when a voice startled me and I picked the knife back up.

"Morning," the voice had said.

I turned to see Peeta Mellark's soft blue eyes widen as I held a knife in his direction. So that was a nightmare either. Peeta has joined the careers. He isn't a career so I don't trust him. Then again, I don't trust Glimmer and she is a career. In other words, I have trust issues. The only person I could ever trust was Cato. Even with him, I have trust issues.

I lay back down as Peeta gets up and sits beside me.

"You know that I don't hate you right?" Peeta asked.

"What?"

"I don't hate you because you are a career, I actually don't mind you."

I sit up and look at him in shock as Cato woke up and Peeta quickly moved away from me. Cato turned to me and Peeta and yawned.

"Morning Clove, morning Peeta. Any signs of fresh prey?"

I shook my head and Peeta yawned. I stood up and stretched. At this time, I noticed Marvel was up and watching me. He tried to cover it up but it was obvious to Cato, Peeta, and me that he had been staring at me.

When Glimmer woke up, we decide to split up to do hunting. Girls in one group, boys in the other. Glimmer and I weren't more than five feet from the boys when Glimmer started barking at me.

"I can't stand you, you act like a big shot even though you're not! And you think all the guys belong to you!"

"What are you talking about? I don't think guys belong to me."

"You act like Cato's yours but he's mine!"

I look back towards the guys. Luckily, they were so deep in their own conversation and laughing to hear what Glimmer and I were talking about.

I look at Glimmer. "Cato is like my brother. I can't see him as anything more."

I was lying of course. Cato _is_ my best friend, and he _is_ like my brother, but I have had those moments where I wish he would see me as something more but that day was never going to happen so I gave up on it about two years ago.

We walked around for about an hour but it felt like a week because it was with her. We met up with the guys and realized we needed to fill our water canteens. We started off to the river, where we got the biggest surprise of the games. Our main target.

The girl on fire.

"There she is!" Marvel screamed blowing our cover.

"She's mine!" I yelled.

"Not if I get her first!" Cato taunted.

We were all screaming as we chased Katniss until she disappeared into a tree. Cato leapt at the tree climbing it towards Katniss. We were all cheering him on, except Peeta. I think I was the only one who noticed but I didn't say anything. We were so excited until Cato misgrabbed a branch and came crashing to the ground. I was worried he broke his neck until he got up and stretched hs neck. I looked at Marvel who looked upset. I was assuming it was because Cato's neck wasn't broken.

"I'll do it myself," Glimmer mumbled as she loaded an arrow into the bow.

She took a shot and it satisfied me to know she was a terrible shot and missed. Cato grabbed the bow out of anger, loaded an arrow for himself, and tried to shoot Katniss. He was a worst shot than Glimmer! I didn't know that was possible!

"Why don't you throw the sword?" Katniss said in a strained voice.

Cato looked ready to toss his sword at her until Peeta spoke.

"Why don't we just wait her out?" We all looked at him. "I mean she has to come down eventually, it's either that or starve to death."

After a brief exchanged look with Glimmer, Cato spoke up. "Fine," he said shoving the bow in Glimmer's hands. "Somebody make a fire."

We all separated to start looking for fire supplies. Peeta started walking, but I shot him a look saying _Stay there and make sure she doesn't leave _and he stopped dead in his tracks.

...

After nightfall hit, us careers were more than comfortable staying there until Katniss came down into our pack, ready to be killed. Cato was bored so he stuck the end of his sword into the fire until the end was bright red. He pulled it out and spit on it. It sizzled. Glimmer laughed and said 'Boys.' I looked at them then started to throw some knifes into a lizard just as practice for fire girl. Eventually we all laid down except Peeta who volunteered to take first watch. We all fell asleep.

That night I had a dream. It was of the first class about wildlife I dragged Cato to. We were learning about Tracker Jackers. About half way through the class, they were playing the sound a Tracker Jacker buzzing. But it sounded more real than when we were actually having the sound played for us in the class. It was morning when I opened my eyes and realized us careers were in the middle of a swarm of Tracker Jackers! I screamed as I realized the other careers had awoken too. I screamed 'to the lake' in my loudest voice. I heard three responses, all male, Glimmer hadn't responded to my call. I was thinking, no, I was hoping Glimmer was being stung to death. We reached to lake and I was the first one to drop in followed by one, two, three, four jumps in. Wait a minute, I hadn't seen Glimmer running and I'm pretty sure when I threw my jacket, it hit her in the face. I don't know who the fifth person in the water was.

Pretty quickly, the swarm disappeared. All five of us resurfaced and I looked who the fifth person was. It was another boy. He looked scared but as he started moving towards the edge of the water, I lunged at him and dragged him back under water with a knife to his throat. He pushed me off and tried to resurface. I grabbed his ankle and tried to drag his back into my grasp but he kicked my chin and I blacked out.

...

"SHE'S AWAKE!" I heard Marvel shout as I coughed and sat up. I noticed two heads snap in our direction. Cato and the District three boy. Peeta was no where to be seen.

"Where's Peeta gone to?" I asked.

Cato and Marvel exchanged glances before Cato answered my question.

"Peeta's suffering. He's a traitor."

"And who's that guy?" I asked motioning to the District three boy as Marvel pulled me to my feet.

"Good question," Marvel answered. "That would be a good question to have asked him." He looked at the district three boy and called out. "District three! What's your name?"

"Good question Marvel!" Cato called.

"It was Clove's question."

The District three boy cleared his throat to get our attention. "My name is Will."

"Well Will. I'm Clove, the blond boy is Cato, and the guy helping me up is Marvel. Wait, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Maybe we should of thought about doing a name call earlier," Cato said to Marvel.

"To answer your question, Clove, I'm reactivating the mines around our supplies to protect them. We will still probably need a watch to be careful, but still! The mines will lift a weight off our shoulders. And before you ask how we'll get to our own supplies, I'm making slight divots where it is safe to step," Will responded with a smile.

I got up to look at his work and started walking over. I was just about to step on the dirt patch but Will tackled me to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I barked.

"Saving all of our lives, anywhere where the is dirt but no divot could set a mine off!" He responded taking rapid breaths.

Cato pulled Will off me and Marvel helped me up. We basically could hang around for a bit. Will took his divot path followed by Marvel then Cato. The boys were forming a chain to bring a couple crates, tarps, and metal bars out so we could set up a comfortable camp.

"Why didn't you dim wits just leave these supplies out of the pyramid while the mines were being set up so you would have to do this?" I shouted at them.

The boys exchanged glances as they paused until Marvel spoke up.

"That's why I said she should be the leader. She's so much more clever than us."

We set up camp and then sat down with everyone sitting on a crate except Marvel who laid on the ground like a kid. After what felt like an hour of awkward silence. Cato asked me a question.

"Yesterday when we split up into a girls group and a guys group to go tribute hunting, we heard Glimmer yelling at you. What were you guys talking about?"

"She said I act like all the guys belong to me, even though I don't, and then said to lay off you because she's yours, not me." I shrugged.

"Well she is!" Marvel yelled at me and Cato.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a not-so-kind voice.

"I said Glimmer is Cato's. And by that logic, you're mine!" Marvel said in his best logical voice.

_This is not going to end well _was the only thought running through my head.

Cato POV

Did Marvel just say what I think he said? I think he did.

"No Stupid. Clove is MINE! Glimmer can be yours for all I care," I snapped.

That quickly escalated to a full on argument. I was just about to snap Marvel's neck when Will started shouting at us which caught both of our attention.

"GUYS! Let Clove choose. You both obviously like her, so give her the final say. No anger from the guy she doesn't pick though. Okay?"

I looked back at Marvel who looked back at me. We shrugged at each other and looked back at Will and nodded in his direction. He turned his head to Clove's seat.

"Clove would you rather be with Cato or Marv-" he cut himself off.

Clove has disappeared into thin air.

**Where did Clove go? I'll let you know in the next chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. What's going to happen. DUN, DUN, DUN! Oh, and thanks for reading. I'll update once I get a chance to write a new chapter and finish writing it. Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm back! So when we last left our careers. I left you with a thought. Where did Clove disappear to? After a quick fight between Cato and Marvel, the group realizes Clove has disappeared to who-knows-where. I thought it would be an interesting way to close a chapter I was thinking was getting too long. It wasn't as bad as another fanfiction I've read, but I didn't feel like continuing on in that chapter. It also left you with a question to think about while your writer takes her time to write a continue on. I realize this is getting to be a pretty long author's note so I'm going to turn the table to the fanfiction you are dying to continue reading.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 4 - Those Little Surprises

Clove POV

I hate Will right now. He wants me to get involved with Cato and Marvel's argument. Things wrong with that idea: The boys are both bigger then me so they could both easily kill me if the don't like my answer, Cato's been my friend for a long time so picking him then eventually breaking up could ruin our friendship, and I just met Marvel so picking him could end up with me with one of my own knifes in my soon as I heard Will say my name, I knew what to do to buy myself some more time. I jumped over the crates and lied down beside them in a way that none of the guys could see me. I lay there quietly listening to what the guys were saying.

"Where did she go?" Marvel asked in a trying-to-remain-calm-even-though-I'm-freaking-out -on-the-inside voice.

"Obviously your nonsense about her being yours scared her off!" Cato shouted at Marvel.

"GUYS!" Will shouted. "Why don't you guys go look for her? And I'll stay here incase she comes back."

The guys grumbled but I heard rustling in the leaves saying that the guys went to look for me.

Suddenly, a thought hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. I couldn't leave my hiding spot without Will seeing me. I was stuck here! Out of no where, Will leaned open the crate and looked me straight in the face which caused me to jump.

"You know you're terrible at hiding, right?" he joked with a smirk.

He offered me a hand to help me up, which I grabbed and was quickly on my feet again. I turned to Will.

"How did you know where I was hiding? And why would you send the other boys on a wild goose chase?" I asked, obviously unhappy.

"Well I saw you hop over the crates, and I sent the guys on a wild goose chase so we could talk."

I hopped back over the crates to where Will was and sat down beside him. "Okay, let's talk."

He took a deep breath before turning to me and looked me dead in the eyes. "I've been watching you. I want you and me to be more than friends. And I want you to try to teach my knife throwing," He added quickly.

I could tell the little knife throwing excuse was just a cover us to what he said first, but I couldn't care. I have never felt this way about another guy. I stomach feels fluttery, my heart is racing, my palms are sweaty, and my cheeks feel hot.

After about four hours of knife throwing, talking, and laughing, I threw myself into Will's arms. I snuggled up against him and he had no hesitation to cuddle up against me. I wanted to stay there in Will's arms forever. That is, until Cato and Marvel walked back into camp.

Cato POV

We have had nothing but failure for the past few hours. We haven't been able to find Clove. It has been a long day and I think looking for Clove has caused us to not find any other tributes. We've decided to go back to camp to see if Clove has went back there. We were happy to see Clove back there, but scared because we saw Will holding a knife to Clove's back. We formed a quick plan and ran to fill it out.

I punched Will off Clove while Marvel grabbed the knife out of Will's hand and pulled Clove back. Then the two of us stood between Clove and Will. We were holding our weapons in Will's direction. No matter how much we fight, Marvel and I could agree on one thing, Clove is way more precious to both of us than Will could ever be.

Clove whistled which caused Marvel and me to lower our weapons and look at her. "What are you idiots thing? Oh wait, you're not!"

"He was trying to kill you!" Marvel stated in our defense.

"Will would never hurt me! I have my reasons for believing that and I'm sticking with them," I argued back.

Suddenly, I knife whizzed between the guys' heads and just narrowly missed mine. We all looked at Will who was still in the position of just throwing a knife. He quickly tried to have it. I pulled out a knife, Cato had his sword ready and Marvel was posed to throw a spear. We were ready to attack when a canon went off. Will crossed his arms with a smirk.

"The district 10 boy was about to sneak into the camp, but I just killed him for you guys," Will said in matter-of-fact voice.

I walked up to Will and wrapped my arms around him, "I knew we could trust him. Even my slight moment of doubt was minimal. I couldn't kill Will even if it meant my own life," I stated.

I could feel Will say thanks, not verbally, but by the way he held me protectively.

**So, Clove and Will. What are you guys thinking so far? Like it? Suggestions for other chapters? Message me those. If you are enjoying what you're reading, favorite and follow me and my story. I really appreciate reviews. Thank you for reading and for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm here! Just a quick recap of the last chapter, Clove and Will are becoming good friends. It doesn't reveal how Cato and Marvel are feeling about that, but this chapter will be in those boys' POV s we can learn how those boys are feeling about Clove and Will's relationship. I have gotten a negative review about he Clove and Will thing, but Will dies soon anyways. I myself actually like the Clove and Will thing so I might bring that back in a different story because I have another story in mind but Cato and Marvel each have a girlfriend in that future story so I might revisit the Clove and Will thing but I haven't made my mind up yet. I'm going to try to do a pure POV chapter for Clove some time, but I don't know when yet. With that, I will let you read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games are not owned by me.**

Chapter 5 - Will Needs To Go Bye-Bye

Cato POV

I can't believe Clove. She's falling for stupid Will and I can tell he's just playing her and it seems that Marvel can tell too. Night is falling so we decide to make a fire. Everyone is sitting around the fire. Will has his arm around Clove. I feel like I'm going to snap. Clove finally sits up and stretches.

"I am about to crash. I'm going to go to sleep, but I will volunteer to take the second shift," Clove yawned. She pushed herself to her feet and slipped into a tent and we could quickly hear her breathing soften.

Will got up too. "I'm going to hit the hay as well." He hopped into a different tent and we heard him snoring.

I was just Marvel and me left sitting by the fire. We were wanting to have a conversation and we kept attempting to have a conversation, but none of them we could keep going for more than ten seconds. That is, until Marvel brings up an interesting topic.

"What was it like growing up with Clove?"

My head snapped in his direction. He quickly looked away as if to hide the fact that he asked that question. I smiled.

"Actually, I didn't know Clove until about eight years ago. I was sort of immature then so I thought throwing knife out a window with my friend, Stone, was a good idea. We were acting like nit wits until we heard a girl scream. We looked out the window and saw the little raven haired girl staring at up with her giant dark eyes. We just about hit her foot with a knife. She actually started running from us. Later that day, while walking home with Stone, we saw a little girl crying. We went up to see why she was crying, but as soon as she saw us, she started running. We recognized her in an instant. Later that year, she joined career training. Stone and I had decided to try sword fighting which we were both good at. While waiting in line to fight dummies, we each had a knife thrown at our left foot. When we looked, we saw first the dark eyes filled with revenge, then the raven hair pulled back into to braids. It was the same girl. Stone and I actually took that time to apologize. We were walking towards the knife throwing section when we saw how good she was at knife throwing. Stone stopped and almost started walking backwards, but I felt myself in a trance. I couldn't stop walking. I tapped her shoulder and she whipped her head in my direction. I had introduced myself and asked who she was. She stated 'Clove' firmly. At that moment, I felt like I couldn't not be her friend. For weeks after, I watched her walking home and her training. She wasn't like any other girl. I knew there was something different about her that I wanted to know. After a while, she and I became friends and quickly progressed to best friends. I couldn't imagine what life would be like if I never met Clove," I said pretty sure I wouldn't be able to look at Clove or at Marvel to see his face trying to hold back a laugh.

"Cool, now for my real question," Marvel said in a steady voice. "What do you think of this Clove and Will thing?"

My head shot up. "I think Clove is actually falling for Will but I also think Will is just using Clove."

"I sort of think the opposite. I think Clove is using Will while Will actually like Clove."

I suddenly smirk. "Or they are both using each other?"

Marvel and I start laughing until a knife is throw at each of our heads. "Shut up!" Clove screeched.

"Wait a minute. What if Clove actually likes Will and Will actually likes Clove?" Marvel asked looking at the fire.

"Than we might need to get rid of Will." It seemed obvious to me but Marvel looked at me weird.

"Okay, let's keep that idea in our back pockets for now. We'll figure out a real plan tomorrow, but I'm going to volunteer for the first watch shift so you can go to bed," Marvel spat out in a hurry.

I went and threw a blanket at Marvel before grabbing my own and falling into a tent. I don't know what to do.

Marvel POV

*the next morning*

I woke up and Will was on watch. "Morning," he said as he kept polishing Cato's sword.

"What are you doing?" I asked nodding at Cato's sword.

"I got bored so I started polishing some of Clove's knifes that she isn't sleeping with, then I started with your spear heads, and now I'm on Cato's swords. I surprised he isn't keeping this sword with him at all times," Will laughed.

Suddenly, Clove's popped out of her tent, her face red with rage. "Who stole the knifes out of my tent?" You could tell her blood was boiling.

Will pulled out Clove's knife belt plus a bunch of other knifes that were just laying around her tent. She saw them, saw they were polished and pulled Will right out of his seat into the biggest hug ever. I sat down on the ground trying to look relaxed. Cato popped out of his tent and was looking for his swords. He saw them freshly polished and smiled. Then he saw Will with the cloth behind him and Clove hugging him and his smile fading.

Clove saw Cato and pulled away. She quickly lit a fire and grabbed a metal pot. She grabbed some food and started cooking. I think she was making some kind of stew. It was about noon when everything was cleaned up Suddenly, I noticed smoke up in the sky.

"Guys, look!" I said pointing with a spear.

"You stay here," Cato said to Will as he, Clove, and I ran off. "When we get her, I'll kill her my own way."

We were running straight to the fire. When we got there, there was no one there. A while west, we saw another huge puff of smoke.

"Guys, I think something is being pulled over our eyes," Clove said looking around looking for another puff of smoke.

We suddenly heard a huge boom from the direction of our camp. Clove looked horrified as she took off. Cato quickly took the lead. We all ran to camp to see Will kicking rocks over the spot where there was our supplies. The mines had been set off. Clove and I were taking this hard, but not as hard as Cato. He was freaking out on the rumble. While Clove and I were looking for anything that could be spared, Cato was freaking out on the rumble and quickly turned to Will. He looked at Will and started trembling.

"What happened?" he asked.

Will just started backing up when Cato grabbed to spear out of Will's hand and quickly snapped his neck. I exchanged a look with Clove and we both try to calm Cato down from his little tantrum. He quickly turned his attention to me and looked ready to attack when he fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. I looked at Clove who was obviously trying to hind something. I guess by the look on my face, Clove knew she had some explaining to do. She tapped the area between her neck and shoulder.

"Cato has a pressure point not many people know about. It you press it right on, Cato will become unconscious for an hour. But if your not exact, the area around the pressure point is super sensitive so if you press the wrong place, you're good as dead," she quickly explained.

"I don't know how I would survive Cato without you," I said as I pulled Clove into a hug.

**Well, there you have it, the story is actually progressing because Katniss recovered from her stings so the story will continue. I hope your enjoying it so far. Please review, favorite and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm here for a while. Since it's the weekend, I'll try to write and update a few new chapters. I have nothing planned but I may try to get together with a friend today or tomorrow. For now here is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: All right of the Hunger Games go to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 6 - Another Career Bites The Dust

Clove POV

"He's up!" I scream at Marvel.

Cato has finally woken up from the pressure point I gave him earlier.

"What happened?" Cato asked dizzily.

"Your not-so-secret pressure point happened," I laughed.

"THAT IS A HARD POINT TO HIT!" He argued.

"I've had enough practice. By the way, if you don't want people to touch your pressure points, don't tell people about your pressure points," I smirked.

He was about to return my comment by Marvel interrupted.

"Guys, do you hear that?" He asked looking the direction of his net trap.

It was unmistakably someone yelling_ 'Katniss'_. Marvel started running off in the direction. I pulled Cato to him feet and we followed Marvel closely behind but at a distance he wouldn't know us. We watched Katniss pull the little ally, Rue, from the net. She hugged Katniss as soon as they pulled away, Marvel threw his spear at Katniss. She ducked and the spear hit Rue. Katniss pulled an arrow back and shot Marvel in the chest. He fell to his knees. I didn't know how to feel. I was just about to jump out at Marvel when a hand covered my mouth and an arm wrapped around my arm and ribs. I started to fight back but I feel myself being dragged away. I felt scared but I didn't show it.

"He's gone," I heard being whispered in my ear. Cato was the one dragging me away!

I fought out of his arms. "What. Are. You. Doing?" I seethed. I felt like I've said this to him before in this same trip to the Capitol.

"Marvel's gone! Now we can be together!" he exclaimed twirling me around in the air.

At that moment, I couldn't care what Cato said. I knew how I was feeling. I was feeling happy because the fighting between Cato and Marvel would disappear, but sad because Marvel was a great person and he was one of the reasons I haven't killed Cato yet. I was frightened because I knew Cato's boundaries dropped a bit when it was only him and myself around. I never thought about this before, but I'm grateful guys are always stalking me in district two! I was kind of glad that Marvel would have time to mingle with other dead tributes before Cato or I die. I'm kind of confused about what to do now that's it's just Cato and me. Should we strengthen our alliance of should we split the team now so it won't be the two of us in the end. I know I would have trouble with killing Cato, but Cato couldn't kill me with his feelings for me. I suddenly realized Cato has still spinning with me in his arms.

"Hold your horses Cato! Only one of us can win the games. That means one of us has to die!" I pointed us forcing myself out of his arms.

His face dropped in misery. He looked prepared to cry. I turned to walk away but there was an announcement that changed everything.

_Attention tributes, attention. There has been a slight, rule change. Two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district. This will be the only announcement._

I turned to Cato who had a smirk on his face.

_Well why didn't they just make this a couple's Hunger Games? _I thought.

"This is too good to be true, Cato. This could very easily be a lie," I said.

"Until it's proved to be a lie, let's take advantage of this!" Cato said spinning me around in the air.

"Okay Mr. Superhero, put me down," I smirked.

Well if this is true, I'll choose Cato when we win, If it's a lie, I don't know what to do.

"Cato, what if this is a lie? What will we do then?" I asked.

"Well then we'll figure it out when we come to that," Cato laughed.

"Cato! this isn't one on your essays! This is the Hunger Games! If we improvise, we could both end up in body bags!" I shouted.

"Clove, calm your curls. If we have to, we'll just both commit suicide if they won't let us both win," Cato explained.

"Cato, you know I trust you and you're best friend, but if we have to, we will have to fight so only one of us can come out alive," I said looking at the ground.

I felt Cato's hand under my chin lifting my face so I was looking into his eyes. "Clove, look at me. I'm not going to let you die, I'm not going to kill you. I'm hoping I can get the same reaction from you. If I can't, my trust in you is being proved to be a true lie."

"Cato, trust can only go so far. You know that. Let's just hope that the two victors rule is true," I stated.

I hope that the two vicctors rule in true. If not, I don't know how this could end.

**Okay then, Marvel's dead but anyone who has read the story or seen the movie known how the story goes along. If you haven't caught on already, I'm following the story/movie line. Anyways, I hope you're liking this story. If you are, review, favorite, and follow! I will keep writing until the end of the deaths. Please keep reading and don't give up on me yet! Thanks for being amazing readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I come bearing the gift of chapter seven. This gift is extra special for my amazing readers and reviewers. Thank you all for reading my story! It makes me feel so special that people are actually taking the time to read and review my story! I really love reading and the Hunger Games so all my readers that are letting me show off my loves, you all are amazing. Thank you and I really appreciate all the positive reviews. I'm going to now hand over the present to all you and let you all open the gift of chapter seven.**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games rights are not mine, they are Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 7 - The Feast

Clove POV

"Cato?" I asked looking a the sky.

"Ya?" he responded without stopping swinging his sword.

"Don't you feel like there should be something happening soon?" I asked with my eyes still glued to the sky.

He stopped swinging his sword and looked at me. "Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe a-"

_Attention tributes, attention. Tomorrow at sunrise there will be a feast. This will be no ordinary occasion. Each of you needs something desperately. And we plan to be, generous hosts._

"Something like that," I finished.

"What do we need?" Cato asked as he hacked away at a tree.

I sat up smiling. "A chance to kill fire girl."

Cato dropped his sword. He grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. "I don't think fire girl will be in our bag, but she will be at the feast."

I quickly touched my nose. "Dibs killing her!" I yelled.

"No way! I kill her!" He argued back.

I quickly thought. "What if Thresh comes to the feast? If he spots me standing guard and he sneaks up on me, I'm good as dead. But if he sneaks up on you, you can take him easy."

"Fine!" he caved in. He grabbed my hands. "But give the audience a good show."

I nodded. It was dusk. I snuggled up to Cato because this could be the last night I had with him. He met so much to me my whole life. That night I had a dream about the first time Cato and I met.

At school that day we met, Amber and Aisha, the two most popular girls at school approached me. I was having lunch and goofing off with one of my french braids.

"Well Clove," Amber's annoying voice said. "We decided that you are aloud to hang out with us."

I stood up and threw two knifes. One at Amber's braid, the other at Aisha's bun. They chopped at least two inches off Amber braid and has cut a thin chunk out of the middle of Aisha's bun. They looked at me in fear. I could tell they ready to run.

"Oh dear Amber and Aisha. Do you think I have forgotten the 'Clove and Journo' rumor? Journo and I were just friends. Since that rumor, Journo hasn't said a word to me! He's scared to talk to me because he doesn't want that rumor to start up again! I wish you both were never born!" I practically screamed.

Amber and Aisha ran off screaming. I remember an ex-friend of Amber and Aisha came and high-fived me. After school, instead of going home, I went for a walk by the training center. I was ready to look in the window by the knife area when I knife came flying out of the window and narrowly missed my foot. I screamed as a couple of boys looked out the window.

I went running away. I sat in the shade of a tree. I'm pretty sure I was crying a bit. When career training let out, a couple of boys approached me. There was a blonde boy with blue eyes and a dirty blonde with hazel eyes. I feel like those were the faces who were looking out the window. In fact they were. I got up dashed home and dove under my bedding. My mom sat my dinner on my night stand and kissed my forehead. She could tell I was upset and she was understanding that I wasn't interested in talking about it. I didn't feel like eating so I slowly drifted off to a deep sleep. That night was cursed with the memory of those boy's faces. You never forget the faces of the people who almost killed you young.

The next day was Saturday. I felt my mom shaking me awake.

"Princess, I signed you up for career training. And you're just about late. Up, up, up," my mom giggled as she pulled me straight to the floor.

"I'm awake! I'm just not up," I said as I pushed myself to my feet.

She dropped something on my back. It was a training uniform. On the right sleeve, it has your name sewn on. My said 'Clove' and I rolled my eyes. I thought the names on the sleeve were ridiculous. I put in on and on my way out, I grabbed a red apple.

"Don't you want something more?" my mom asked.

"No," I barked as I rushed out the door.

I didn't want to be late on my first day. I was actually early!

"Clove?" asked a voice.

I looked at voice, saw the manager of the center. I nodded and she pointed into her office. I walked in and she motioned for me to sit down. I did.

"So I hear you can throw knifes," she smirked.

"I'm okay," I said an slightly turning my head to the side.

"I've heard stories about you. You could be a champion. Today I'm trying something different for you. Normally I would want you to do simple training, but today I'm going to let you just practice knife throwing. Let the instructor evaluate you and determine whether or not you need to start with the simple courses or can start with the advanced courses," she smiled.

I sat up straight and smiled. I nodded and she pointed to the door. i went straight to knife throwing where the instructor smiled at me. He walked over to me and leaned down to look in my eyes. "You Clove?" He asked.

I turned and tapped my shoulder where my name was. He smiled and guided me off to a little practice area separate from the rest. The other three students, two girls and a guy, looked at me and walked away. I knew that they were about to be asked to leave in a minute so they all left to different stations. One of the girls and the guy went spear throwing and the other girl headed to archery. I practiced knife throwing for probably an hour. All my targets were a perfect hit so my teacher went to let the manager now who well I was doing. I looked around until my eyes hit two boys standing in line for sword fighting. I recognized them as the two who just about sent a knife into my foot. I decide it was time for revenge. I threw knifes at their feet. They both looked at me. They started to walk in my direction. The one stopped walking while the other-

My dream was cut short by Cato shaking me awake.

"Clove, if you want to kill Katniss at the feast, we need to be at the feast," he reminded me.

We snuck to the edge of the cornucopia field and watched the bags rise from the ground. The fire _haired_ girl ran from inside the cornucopia and grabbed her bag and dashed into the forest. She wasn't out target so we just forgot about her as fire girl ran out to grab her bag. I ran out there and picked a good dagger and threw it at her. It hit her forehead as she shot an arrow which I quickly dodged. She just loaded another arrow as I tackled her to the ground. I pinned her down as I started taunting her.

"Where's lover boy? Oh I see, you were going to help him, right? To bad you couldn't help your little friend. The little girl. What's her name? Rue? Well we killed her. Now we're going to kill you."

I pulled out a small knife blade and was about to bring it down on her face when I felt someone strong lift me off her. What was Cato doing? I was pinned to the cornucopia when I saw who it was. It was the muscular boy from District 11. I never knew fear until this point.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" He asked

I quickly denied it because I wasn't her killer. Marvel killed her. I suddenly started calling for Cato's help.

"I heard you, you said her name," he argued. "YOU SAID HER NAME!"

He started hitting me against the cornucopia. I could feel me skull crack after the second hit. I fell to the ground. I knew I was about to die.

Cato POV

'Where's Thresh?" I wondered out loud. "Maybe I should go check on Clove, see if she's okay."

I suddenly heard my name being called from the cornucopia. It was Clove! I responded to let her know I was coming. I raced through the bush but tripped over a huge root. That didn't stop me though. I got there and saw fire girl clearing out one way and Thresh going the other way. I saw Clove laying on the ground I rushed to her. I was begging her to stay with me. As soon as I realized nothing was going to help, I almost killed myself. I couldn't believe I let Clove down.

This isn't the girl I knew. The girl I knew, her dark eyes were full of life and ready to attack. I pictures Clove at the chariots. How defensively I head her, how beautiful she looked in her outfits, how she was laughing at me because of my mess-up, how she attacked me back in the apartment after. I pictured her the night the career alliance was made official. Her beautiful dress, her adorable simple attire, the red her face was when she pushed Marvel off her. The girl at the interviews. Her orange frilly dress that I'm surprised she didn't attack with a knife. Her when we entered the arena. Her determination and spunk. The girl I loved now was a new person.

Her dark eyes were lifeless. Her smirk was non-apparent. She was reinvented to dead. I no longer cared about winning. I wanted Thresh dead. That's it.

I won't live is she won't be there with me.

**Whoa! Clove's dead! Just so you know, I'm skipping over Foxface's death and Thresh's death. Next chapter will literally be Cato's final moments. It won't be the longest chapter, but it will be the closing to this story. I will try to start a new story shortly after I finish this story but no promises. Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm so sad! This is my last chapter of this book! I'm going to try writing another new book not too long after I finish this book. But I just want to really thank everyone who has read my story, reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I means so much to me that you all are taking the time to read my story. You're all amazing. You all make my day when I see all the views in my story. I think your all ready to read the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of Love Triangle.**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 8 - I'm Coming Clove

Cato POV

I was so mad. I had lover boy in a head lock. I decided to continue on with what Clove had started. A good conversation with fire girl. She held her bow with a loaded arrow in my direction. I was ready to join Clove. I was ready for this to be over.

"Go ahead. I'm dead anyways. I always was, right? I didn't realize that until now."

She turned the arrow in the direction on my head. I found this interesting.

"Oh! You know I can still do this right? I can still do this. One more kill, that's all I ever learned. Bringing pride to my district. Not that is matters."

I could feel Peeta tracing an X on my hand. I had an idea of what was happening but I wasn't 100% certain. Until an arrow hit my hand. I released my grip on Peeta and he gave me a shove and I fell into the mutts. I could feel them ripping away at me but of course I _had _to be wearing armor. I knew I couldn't force the armor off so this was a going to be long and painful.

I was looking for something I could use to attack the mutts off. I was reaching for my sword but I couldn't find it. But I did find something in the eyes of one of the mutts.

My Clove.

The capital has clearly imitated her. The same dark green eyes with an evil glint. The same raven color of her hair, which they used that color for the mutts fur. Claws like the blade of Clove's favorite knife from back in the district. The one I'm happy they didn't let her bring into the arena as her district token. I couldn't help but notice a collar on the mutt. In was a solid stone grey. On the tag it has the masonry district symbol. As soon as I saw that tag, I knew it was my Clove in mutt form.

I could barely deal with the pain, but I did notice something. The mutt that looked like my Clove wasn't as violent to me as the other mutts. It was almost trying to back off butt the other mutts were holding my Clove mutt so it couldn't back away. Finally, just like my Clove, found her way out of the crowd by sneaking out of a small hole in the crowd. I did notice two mutts attacking me worst than others. One had curly brown fur with green eyes with a district one luxury symbol and the other had black fur and green eyes with the district three technology symbol on it. Marvel and Will. Of course! The Capital did a very good job impersonating them. They were mad I was keeping Clove away from each of them in a different way. In my mind, Clove and I were meant for each other.

I needed Katniss right now. I realize that didn't make much sense but I needed her. I needed her to put me out of my misery.

I locked Katniss in the eyes with my final plea. "Please," I begged. I wanted to be put out of my misery.

I wanted to be with Clove.

Katniss loaded an arrow and shot it into my skull.

I was dead. I was going to be with Clove.

THE END

**Well there you go. My story is over. Please give me some final reviews. Did you like it? Did you not like it? I will try to start a new story as soon as I get a chance. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please favorite and read my new story when it comes! That you all for reading. See you in my next story. Adios amigos.**


End file.
